


Hanbin, Jiwon, and gum

by gdyb1988



Category: K-pop, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, based on an anime scene, bobby is so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon comes into the studio to bother Hanbin in his cute yet dorky way. That's all it really is honestly. A random drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanbin, Jiwon, and gum

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a scene from the first ep of the anime GOD-EATER. Pretty good show btw. Hope you guys enjoy this drabble!! :D

                Hanbin was sitting in front of the computer in the studio, going over lyrics, till Jiwon walked in. He didn’t need to see to know his hyung had entered the room, because he could hear him from outside yelling at Junhoe over hell knows what.

                Jiwon dropped his bag at the foot of the couch He took his headphones out and smiled at Hanbin, who wasn’t paying any attention

                “Hanbin,” Jiwon chirped.

                Hanbin greeted him with intentional silence, choosing to ignore Jiwon. He was NOT getting involved in whatever shenanigans he wanted to rope him into.

                “Hanbinnnn,” Jiwon repeated, flopping down on the couch.

                It was only them in the studio, wherever Junhoe was, he wasn’t there now. Hanbin sighed and continued to make a point to look at the computer. Now it began to be a game for both of them, to see who would crack first. Admittedly, Hanbin wasn’t reading high on the patience scale today.

                “Hanbinnieeee,” Jiwon whined, flailing his limbs across the couch.

                Hanbin smirked, but continued to play along, actively ignoring Jiwon.

                “HANBIN!” Jiwon screeched.

                “Oh, god dammit. What?! What, hyung, what?” Hanbin cried.

                Jiwon had a shit-eating grin on in that moment. “Come here.”

                “Fine, god that’s all you wanted?” Hanbin grumbled, standing up from his chair.

                Jiwon stood up as well, waiting for Hanbin to come over. He smiled with his toothy grin when Hanbin came over.

                “Want some gum?” Jiwon grinned.

                “Gum? This was about gum?” Hanbin sighed. “Fine. Sure. Why not?”

                Jiwon dove his hand into his pocket, searching for the gum. After a few seconds of searching and Hanbin staring, the elder paused.

                “Oh….I don’t have anymore,” Jiwon said quietly.

                Hanbin was about to open his mouth to complain but then Jiwon suddenly took his hand, holding it. Jiwon smiled even larger than before. In the end Jiwon got what he wanted all along. He never even had gum in the first place.

                “You are an idiot, Kim Jiwon,” Hanbin sighed.

                “But I am YOUR idiot!” Jiwon laughed. “Besides, it worked didn’t it?”

                Hanbin glared at him.


End file.
